One Night Doesn't Mean One Mistake
by MsNatalieCriss
Summary: This is what really happened with Kurt and Blaine at Rachel's party... inspired from the Blame It On The Alcohol episode.  Not really smut, but a lot of sexual discussions.


**This story takes place the morning after the drunk party (in Blame It On the Alcohol), and this is what **_**really **_**happened.**

4:32 a.m. Blaine was lying on an unknown bed, and he struggled to open his eyes through his pounding head ache to see what was going on.

First, a pale, beautiful chest appeared and his eyes gazed to a flawless skinned face and long eyelashes covering the closed eyelids.

Then, he realized what was happening. He was naked, and so was this beautiful man, and they were in Rachel's parent's bedroom.

He remembered everything before he blacked out. Playing spin the bottle, landing on Kurt, kissing him at first softly, but soon becoming deeper and deeper and – his mind went blank. He tried to remember every detail, but he just… couldn't. But he sure could guess what went down by the state he was in.

Suddenly, little tid-bits of last night after the kiss started to appear in his mind. How that hot kiss led to them being shirtless, how that led them to the first bed they could find, how that led them to being completely naked… and, well, really hot sex happened.

Blaine put his finger on a tender part of his neck and winced, then remembered how Kurt couldn't get his mouth off of that spot. And the voices of Kurt's moaning, along with his, kept replaying in his head. Yep, it happened. Blaine Anderson had sex with Kurt Hummel. Not just any sex, really, _really _amazing sex. He sure did drink a lot, didn't he?

Blaine, too drunk to even care who he kissed – it could be a girl, it could even be a dog – spun the empty wine bottle. It kept spinning and spinning until… it landed on Kurt. The one he didn't want to get; the one he's loved ever since Christmas and his very first kiss with him was going to be like this. Great. Blaine, being oblivious, pointed to Kurt, and screamed drunkenly, "HEYYY, IT'S YOU! Are you ready… TO SUCK ON MY FACE!" Kurt, being almost as drunk as Blaine, laughed way too loudly, and fell on top of him, sharing a wet, sloppy kiss. Although everyone in Glee club knew they both loved each other, they were too drunk to smile, or be mad because this wasn't how it was supposed to turn out. Instead, they were cheering him on, some saying, "GET IT, KURT!" and "AWW YEEAAH!"

What was meant to be a short drunken kiss turned into a steamy, deep one. Only five minutes later, they were on the couch, shirts off, having a passionate make-out session. The others were oblivious. Santana and Brittany were doing the same on one of the chairs, Puck was making out with Quinn on the stage, and the others were dancing around to the music. It was obvious that _no one_ knew what they were doing.

The kissing on the couch was getting hotter and hotter, and they needed more. Rachel ran over drunkenly and said, "HEY, do you guys need a room because my parent's room is just upstairs and… here, I'll show you."

That was the first thing they heard in the last 20 minutes. They immediately shot up, still holding each other, and followed Rachel up the stairs. Around the middle of the staircase, Blaine nearly fell, hitting his head on the railing. Rachel opened a door, giggled, and said, "ENJOY!"

The two boys immediately saw the huge king-sized bed and jumped on it, continuing their kissing.

Kurt moved his lips to a spot on Blaine's neck, and began sucking on it.

"Oh-oh, Kurt, just, oh, _fuck_," Blaine moaned. "K-Kurt, I need you inside me, _now_, just, dear _god_—"

Kurt hushed his lips, nodded, and did something they would regret for a _very _long time.

The rest was a blur. All that Blaine could remember was that it was too good to be true, almost like a dream.

Then, he realized it wasn't good. Sure, the sex was incredible, but he was no longer a virgin. He hadn't even told Kurt his feelings, and he had sex with him not even two hours ago. He slept with Kurt Hummel. The man who he cares the most for, the one who he can't watch getting hurt. He fucked Kurt Tyler Hummel, the one who looks up to him for help. For strength, for guidance, and he just threw that all away by one simple night.

Blaine felt the throbbing in his head, and swore that that was his punishment. How could he have been so _stupid_?

Suddenly, he heard a tired and groggy moan escape Kurt's lips. His eyes slowly opened, and soon, their eyes met.

Kurt saw Blaine's naked chest, and shrieked. _What the fuck happened last night?_, he thought.

"Oh my GOD, BLAINE! WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Kurt, stop screaming, _oww. _ But you don't remember, do you?"

Kurt shook his head furiously. Blaine's eyes turned into shameful ones, drowning with guilt.

He said softly, "Kurt, we had… sex. We were both drunk out of our minds, we played spin the bottle, and well, it just… happened."

"I knew we got drunk, and I knew we kissed, but… THIS?"

Blaine put his hand on his forehead; hopefully thinking it would cure his massive headache. "Kurt, I'm so, _so _sorry—"

"No, shut up. It's not your fault. It's both of ours. We shouldn't have even come here, we should have just watched a movie, and _shit_, I was a virgin last night ad now I'm not and I don't even remember it and oh _god _we're so stupid—"

"I was a virgin, too."

"Of _course_ you were, of _fucking _course. Now we both lost something we'll never get back on a drunken night. And it probably wasn't safe and we're so _so _stupid, dear god, I bet it was terrible sex too and—"

"Actually, it wasn't that bad. Considering the fact that we were drunk, yeah. But the sex part, it was actually really good. Like, _mind-blowing_ sex." _What the fuck am I saying? Oh god, I'm ruining everything_.

Kurt's angry feelings vanished. Now he was curious as to how I felt, was it worth it, etc., but he'll never know. "Wait, really?"

Blaine felt a relief run through his entire body. He didn't need any of that yelling, even if he deserved it. "Well, yeah, I guess. It was _really_ hot, it felt amazing, but it was terrible 'first time' sex. It's the kind of sex in those movies where they get drunk and… yeah, basically what happened to us."

"Oh, really? I mean, I'm still really mad at the both of us, but if it wasn't _bad_, then—"

The sound of a door knob turning interrupted their conversation, so both guys quickly made sure to cover every single part of their body with the comforter.

A brunette with hair flying everywhere, the same ruffled dress from last night, and blood-shot eyes walked in. It was Rachel.

She saw both Kurt and Blaine, and yelped. "Oh my _god_, wh-what the hell are you doing in my dads' room?"

Blaine sighed, and said, "Rachel, first off, you were the one that led us here but obviously you didn't remember because you were drunk, and second, we were even more drunk, we do stupid things, can you leave so I can talk to Kurt in private? We'll talk later, just now isn't the time."

"Wait. You guys, you guys don't even _know_ the feelings you—"

Rachel stopped herself, realizing she was saying too much, and quickly left the room.

"Blaine, I have to go. My dad's going to be wondering where I am, and I have to make sure I get there before he wakes up."

"No, wait, stay just a little longer. We have to talk."

"What else is there to talk about? We made a mistake, it'll never happen again, and we'll continue to be friends."

"No, not about the sex, about… just, just stay for a little longer."

"Ugh, fine. But it better be quick. And I'm still putting clothes on right now."

Kurt found his pants, but couldn't find his shirt. "Where the hell is my shirt?" he asked.

"Oh, it should be downstairs. I remember. But no, it's fine, it's just a shirt, you'll get it later. I _really _ need to tell you this." Blaine had plenty of time. But he just wanted an excuse to stare at Kurt's bare chest and stomach a little longer.

"Fine, okay. But get your clothes on, too. Or at least some of them."

Blaine found his pants, and quickly put them on. He sat on the bed, preparing himself to _finally_ tell Kurt his feelings.

"Kurt, there's something I have to tell you."

"Yeah, I know. Just say it."

"Okay. Well, ever since you transferred to Dalton, I've been having these feelings. Not just regular feelings, feelings for… you. And not just friend feelings, more than that. I never thought I'd find someone like you, but there you were, beautiful as ever. I've had these feelings for a long time, but now, I finally have the courage to say it. I… I love you."

Kurt smiled, nodded, and quickly leaned in to kiss Blaine. And not a sloppy drunken one. It was simple, real, and unadorned. They separated, both grinning.

Blaine said, "That was real, right? You're not still drunk?"

"No, that was real. And I love you, too."

**There you have it! Sigh this isn't even that good but I mean maybe it is. The idea was just in my mind for a while. And also there's probably other fics just like this written before. Oh well.**


End file.
